


Like the moon in daylight

by CinnamonHyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonHyuck/pseuds/CinnamonHyuck
Summary: Marks boredom leaves him to discover something or rather someone unforgettable.





	Like the moon in daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got this idea and wrote it almost instantly so apologies for any mistakes.

There he was.

Standing on the other side of the street, the light seemed to radiate off of him, no street lamps around. 

Marks eyes were trained on him, he was perfect. 

His honey skin that stretched over every part of his body, his hair silver, the colour of the moon. 

It wasn’t until their eyes that Mark noticed the fearful expression on the boy’s face, he looked lost and homesick much like Mark had when he moved to Korea all those years ago.

A few steps and they were face to face. 

Marks heartbeat rang through his ears, he was perfect from afar but up close the boy was breathtaking. 

His features looked as delicate and soft as a dolls and Mark had to hold himself back from pressing a kiss to his bottom like nose.

Marks brain goes foggy and he swears the boy has him under some trance, he’s never felt like this around a person before.

“Hi.” 

The boy speaks, voice quiet as he fiddles with the edge of his jumper.

“I-I’m Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck. Marks heart does a flip, a perfect name for a perfect boy.

“I’m Mark.” 

Marks hand his outstretched in front of him but the boy gives him a weary look.

“A hand shake?” 

“Ah. Handshake.” 

Donghyuck’s hand reaches out to shake his and Marks thoughts are flood with the idea of how perfect their hands fit together. 

The boy moves his hand away, face scrunched up as he thinks to himself for a moment.

“Show me around?” He asks “I’m not from around here.”

“Of course.” Mark gives a smile and starts to lead the way.

They spend most of the night together.

Going street but street through the city. 

It’s peaceful. 

Mark enjoys the boy’s presence.

At some point in the night, Donghyuck’s hand made his way into his and soon they were sat under a tree, no one dared speak but their expressions spoke a thousand words and for once Mark knew the meaning of true happiness.

“Mark?” 

Donghyuck’s voice snaps him back into reality, the boys head was now resting on Marks shoulder.

Mark hums in response, reaching over to push Donghyuck’s hair from his face.

“I need you to kiss me.”

Donghyuck speaks so quickly that it makes Mark think he heard him wrong.

“Kiss you?”

And Donghyuck nods, closing the gap between their faces. 

When their lips meet, Mark feels butterflies erupt in his stomach.

The kiss was gentle and filled with so much love that Mark was shocked, he had just met Donghyuck and yet he felt like he had known him a lifetime. 

Donghyuck’s hand comes up to cup Marks cheek. 

Marks skin tingles as Donghyuck’s fingers adjust themselves on his jaw and Mark wishes this night would never end. 

But as soon as the kiss had started, it had stopped and Donghyuck pulls away from Mark, a look of guilt plastered on his face.

“What is it? Was it bad?”

Mark dares not to look up, too scared he had upset the boy.

“No. I. I need to tell you something.” 

There was worry in Donghyuck’s voice that made Marks head snap up almost instantly.

“Of course..I mean what is it?”

Mark wonders if Donghyuck was ill, if this was all a stupid bet that Mark had got involved with. 

His heartbreaks at the possibility of this being fake.

“I’m a star.” Donghyuck breaths out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“A star?” Mark laughs but the look on Donghyuck’s face says he was being serious.

“A star?” Mark repeats again “but what does that mean?” 

“It means that when the sun comes up, this will all be over.” 

Marks heart sinks and he pulls Donghyuck closer to him, unable to speak.

“I’m sorry Mark.” Donghyuck whispers and Mark just nods, his eyes growing heavy and soon he was asleep.

Donghyuck stayed true to his word. 

When Mark awoke that morning, Donghyuck had disappeared without a trace. 

And Mark went on with his life, wondering about the star he had met. 

At night he would look up at the sky and see that one star that shone brighter than the rest, he wondered if that was Donghyuck’s way of staying in touch. 

Years passes and Mark started to think that night hadn’t been real.

That Donghyuck was a just another figment of his imagination, a dream. 

Until one faithful day, when the sun had set. Mark looked onto the street and saw him there. Donghyuck.


End file.
